


Shuumatsu no Valkyrie: Ultimate Battle

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: 1v1 Fights, Buddhist gods, Egyptian Gods, Fights, Folklore, Gods, Gods vs Humans, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humans, Just Many Gods, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Shinto gods - Freeform, Valkyries, War, meep, myths, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: Every couple thousand years the Gods sit down and have a discussion, this time the topic of whether or not humanity shall live or die out. As all hope seems lost for them, two figures approach the Gods and offer up a counter solution. 26 fighters, 13 fights, and the first to 7 wins wins it for their team to determine humanity's fate. This...is Ragnarok!
Relationships: Adam/Eve
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Shuumatsu no Valkyrie: Ultimate Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first ever chapter of this book!
> 
> This will continue the main storyline...in ideas at least though will have a multitude of fights, which will be revealed in chapters 3 or 4 depending. As for uploading...maybe once a month you'll get a chapter, maybe two if it can come out.
> 
> Well, with that said enjoy!

**???:**

In the space between that of all the worlds there were murmurs, murmurs of what one could only assume to be thousands if not millions of voices rummaging throughout the walls of the giant hall they were in; all these people ranged from regular looking humans, to animals, to hybrids of the two etc. Who were they you might ask? Well, they were none other than the Gods of this world, all having gathered for a meeting to discuss a rather...important subject. Hearing a slam on an object, everyone quiets down and looks towards the center of the Cathedral like building as a old man stood on a throne of sorts.

As said he was rather old, frail and rather small though his body radiated absolute...power as he stared down everyone, though he looked laid back and not worried at all, even having a smile on his face as one of his hands stroked his beard and the other gripped a mallet in his hands. This, surprisingly, was the Greek God of Thunder Zeus, one of the major leaders of the Gods as he coughed to get everyone's attention.

"The annual meeting of the God's Council...has commenced! This time, we will discuss humanity...and if they should continue to live for another million years years."

**Elsewhere:**

"You really believe this is gonna work?"

"It will, after all they'll listen to me even if it was for a few moments."

These were the voices of two figures, both walking down the enormous halls of the Cathedral with one of the two having a determined yet slightly cautious look on his face and the one next to him the exact opposite, completely calm as they walked.

For the slightly cautious one, he looked to be a male of about 6'3 and rather muscular; he had spikey, yet wavy blonde hair that ran down to his shoulders and flowed around as his blue eyes shined bright. He was currently wearing the suit of a knight, only difference being it was colored gold and blue with his arm from his elbow to his wrist being exposed, revealed his toned yet slightly scarred arms; along with that a large, golden, and circle shaped shield was strapped onto his back as a sharp spear was held in his hands, the weapon rivaling his very height. This was none other than the Achilles, famed hero as his metal boots clanked on the ground, that being the only noise though you could see a slight limp in his step.

Walking next to him was a fellow male, but a bit shorter as he only sat at 5'9. He had long dark brown hair that reached to his mid back though a few strands were shouldered over his shoulders; he also had brown eyes that read nothing as he wore a white garb with a red cloak wrapped on his left side, only covering that side as his right side had no covering and if one looked closer, some scars on his wrists; though the most notable thing about him was the cross necklace wrapped around his neck, which he holds to place it under his garb as he stared ahead. This was none other than Jesus Christ himself, the savior of humanity.

"I'm just saying, there's a large chance this plan of yours won't work. What do we do then?" Achille's asks his newfound partner; after being approached by the male a while back to help him embark on his plan to help humanity after hearing the supposed plan of the Gods from God's son.

"Then we will simply have to go to war with the Gods; as much as it pains me with the potential of more of humanity dying in the process of either, we have the people to fight back and hopefully push those Gods back. But, that's only a true last resort, all will be decided in this meeting." Christ answers with a sigh as the two continue down their path

** At the God's Council: **

"Pollution, murder, genocide, slavery, destruction. These humans on the planet we forged for them to survive and live on have thrashed and morphed it into something...incomprehensible! For all the reasons I've listed they should no longer be allowed to live and roam the Earth or even the afterlife!" One God shouts, crossing his arms as he eyes his fellow Gods, who look to be considering his words

This God was rather tall, standing at about 6'2 as he wore a top piece that was colored gold and blue with a blue crystal the shape of an eye in the middle, though that only covered the top of his chest to show his toned stomach and abs; for his arms there were he wore large blue and gold bracelets that covered his some of his forearm and his wrists; finally, he wore baggy white pants and had no shoes, revealing his feet with a golden staff sitting right in front of them. However, what really made him stand out was that he had a hawk head, brown fur seemingly flowing as he stared at his fellow Gods. This was Ra, the Egyptian God of the Sun and one of the few speaking out against humanity.

"He's right you know. All humanity has seemed to do for the past thousand years was cause unwarranted chaos and mayhem to the planet and the life there, it might be better if they were finally eradicated." Another God said; he was currently wearing a black suit and tie, a white dress shirt being shown under it as his spikey black hair was wrapped in a bun. This was the God Izanagi as his wife, Izanami stood next to him with a nod

"I agree wholeheartedly. With the humans rid of this planet then maybe the world will be better off." She says, long black hair flowing in the wind as many Gods and Goddess appreciated the sight of the rather tight black dress she wore that hugged her curves though all backed off when her husband death glared them all

"Ooh humans, I guess it was fun while it lasted." Another God said as he placed his arms behind his head nonchalantly, laying down as he stared into the sky

This one had a rather simple attire; only wearing yellow baggy pants with a green wrapping around it, allowing his muscular torso to be shown as a couple of Goddess stared at his form slightly. However, two things that separated him from others were his purple skin, blue markings, and four arms that rubbed against his black hair, straightening out the yellow wrappings his had in it. This was Shiva, the God of Destruction and one of the most important figures here along with Ra, Izanagi, Izanami, and Zeus.

"I will have to agree on that." Another God said; this one was extremely beautiful, blonde hair wrapped up and decorated in flowers as she wore a Greek style outfit, though it would only barely cover her private areas...speaking of which she had stupidly large breasts and wide hips and were sitting on golems, who also were holding up her breasts. This was Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, passion, and procreation.

"Well has everyone spoke their peace, because if not then I'm sorry to say it, voting has commenced!" Zeus shouts, slamming his mallet

Soon the votes would come in, and it was overwhelmingly in the Gods favor to eradicate humanity as the votes sat at a clear 92% against humanity and 8% for them; however, the Gods were surprised to find out the people who have voted for humanity.

"Hmm, voting for humanity huh brother. Sister." Zeus remarks, slightly amused as he looks to his right to his his siblings who stared in surprise and shock at two of them

One of them was a male of tall height, averaging at around 6'3 and looked rather muscular and had the looks of a middle aged male, black goatee and dark yellow eyes. He was currently wearing large, slightly bulky yet spikey silver armor as he crossed his arms, spikey hands scraping against his armor as he eyed his younger brother; this, was the Greek God and God of the Underworld Hades himself.

As for the other, she was a female of a height of 5'7; she had long red hair that reached down to her back and hazel eyes that shined in the room. She was wearing an outfit similar to Zeus, though it hugged her D sized breasts, rather nice thighs and ass as she crossed her arms under her bust with a pout. This was Hestia, another Greek God and the Goddess of the Hearth.

"You seem to forget that I might be out of a job once humanity is destroyed and I can't deal with my siblings nonsense all that much younger brother." The God of the Underworld replies as his sister puts a hand on his shoulder

"What he means to say is the humans are interesting creatures and deserve to live. Why not give them another chance to see if they should live. After all they throw the most fun parties and can create some of the most beautiful things ever, like the microwave!" Hestia comments, eyes shining in excitement as she begsin to ramble on about human inventions as her brother sighs

"Yeah, what she said." He gets out as we switch over to another family of Gods

"Susanoo, you can't possibly think all of this?" Izanagi asks his son as him, his wife, and their two kids look in shock at what he was saying

This male was a bit taller than his father, standing at 6'6 as he leaned back, kicked up his feet, and relaxed; he had long black hair that reached to his waist and dark blue eyes as he used his finger to flick up his straw-hat. He was currently wearing a white cloak, golden and black straps laced around it as a a spikey golden plate rested on his left shoulder; he had on grey baggy pants with the same golden and black straps around it and wore black sandals, and finally golden armor like armbands that went from his forearm to his wrist, in which he finished with black fingerless gloves. This was Susanoo no Mikoto, the Storm God and a Shinto God

"What can I say, humans are fun to prank and without them I'd lose a ton of fun. Besides don't you think your going a bit too far with wanting them dead? I mean, us Gods aren't perfect either." The Storm God comments as his sisters face drop slightly

She was currently wearing a white and red kimono, though it showed off her long legs and white shoes, though she also wore white thigh highs with a red strap on top of them, showing off her nice thighs in the process as some cleavage from her impressive bust size could be seen if one looked closely; she had long white hair that rain down to her feet that was tipped with red and red eyes, though they held discomfort and uncertainty before showing shock as she was pulled into a hug by her other sibling, who sensed her negative feelings and was glaring at their brother.

This was was about her size, 5'8 and had wavy white hair laced with black streaks that reached down to his shoulders along with red eyes; he was currently wearing a black kimono with a black and white cloak over it, showing none of his body other than his black pants and boots.

These two were Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, fellow Shinto Gods and Susanoo's two siblings.

"Brother I'd advise you don't speak of humans so lightly. Think of everything they've done?" The Moon God tells his brother who waves him off

"Meh." Was all he says as the family begins to talk

"I'm surprised, didn't think you'd disagree with Lord Ra." Another God says, both of them in outfits similar to said God though with the difference of black jackal heads. These two were Seth and Anubis, and the latter of the two were shrugging and crossing his arms

"I won't have much to do if they are gone, besides I like humans." Anubis tells his fellow Egyptian God, who nods in understanding

"Things are looking to get...interesting." One God says, sitting on a throne next to his pantheon

He was rather tall and gave off a...powerful aura like many Gods around him. He looked old, hair all around his face but it looked rather neat as he stared at everything around him with his remaining eye, the other being in a eyepatch as some crows argued on his shoulders. This was Odin, the Norse God and he was staring at his fellow Gods as his two sons, Loki and Thor, stood next to him with one being blank faced and the other chuckling to himself.

However all of this arguing and debating would end as the doors to the room slam open, making every single God stare in the direction of the noise to reveal none other than Jesus and Achilles standing there, the latter's hand out as if suggesting he's the one who opened the door. Looking around for a second, the two would would down the room as many Gods stared in interest or, raised eyebrows, or in anger as they realized who these two were.

"Oh, what are they doing here?" Loki questioned, narrowed eyed as the two come to a stop

"It seems you have voted to end humanity already?" Jesus questions which makes Zeus nod

"We have but now I should ask, what are you doing here, Jesus?" Zeus questions, tilting his head slightly as he looked down amused

"I am here with Achilles to propose a suggestion. A suggestion to save humanity and prove to the Gods they are worth keeping around." The savior answers as many Gods began to shout at him

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU HALF BREED?!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR GOD'S SON DOESN'T MAKE YOU SPECIAL! HUMANITY IS DONE FOR!"

"WEREN'T YOU SUPOSSED TO END THEM BUT NOW YOUR SVAING THEM?! WHAT GIVES!"

These were among some of the many shouts the two got as some of the Gods even got ready to attack them, in which Achilles gripped his weapons in order to protect his newfound partner. However he wouldn't need to, as Zeus slammed his mallet down to get everyone to be quiet.

"What kind of suggestion are you going to make..." The Greek God questions, genuinely curious as Jesus's gaze hardens

"In one week, both the Gods and humans will gather a team of 13 fighters to fight in one on one fights; first to reach a total of 7 wins, wins for their team and secures a point towards their goals. If humanity wins, they get to live for the next million years but if they lose...you can do whatever you want to them. I'm sure you all are familar with an event such as this, its called...Ragnarok, isn't it?" Jesus proposes as murmurs start back up once more

"And what's stopping us from saying no to this proposal?" Zeus asks as Jesus smiles slightly

"Nothing, but it would be weird for you not to accept no? I mean you are Gods and you don't want to show your might to some lowly humans? If you say no it'd make it seem like you guys are...scared to fight humans." Christ answers as Gods like Susanno and Hestia has to do their best to muffle their laughter as others stare in shock...before more angered yelling erupts

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'RE SCARED PUNK?!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR GODS SON DOESN'T MEAN WE WON'T KILL YOU!"

Sighing at the expected results, Jesus would gain a deadpanned face as Achilles was about to speak up.

"Shaddup already."

Hearing this, everyone looks over towards a bleacher to see a fellow God standing there, munching on a lollipop as he places his hands in his pockets.

"Let the guy speak, seriously." He says, fangly grinning at Jesus who grins back at him

"Hmm...you do bring up good points..." Zeus says as the two who entered the room look at him expectantly

 _"Lets hope this works..."_ They get out before Zeus enlarges his arm and slams his mallet into his desk

"SURE THING! ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE'VE SHOWN THE MIGHT OF THE GODS!" Zeus shouts, which causes eruptions of laughter around the room as Achilles narrows his eyes

_"What did we get ourselves into?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Do whatever you want and with that said I'll see you all next time! Have a nice day!
> 
> PEACE!


End file.
